Desafiando las Leyes el Corazón
by Natty-chan
Summary: [Terminado] Universo Alternativo. YohxAnnaxTamao. ¿Qué pasaría si Yoh y Anna fueran mejores amigos del secundario? ¿Y qué si Yoh estuviera enamorado de Tamao? El triángulo amoroso del que nadie se animó a escribir llega a usted en versión depresiv
1. Uno

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia 

Uno

Te encontré de nuevo, escondido en el refugio de esos árboles de cerezo que tanto amas. Traté de esperarte después de tu clase pero Tamao dijo que no apareciste luego del periodo de almuerzo. En esa pequeña caminata desde la secundaria hasta tu santuario, me pregunté que es lo que habría pasado esta vez, algo lo suficientemente grave como para ponerte en otro de tus oscilados ánimos.

"¿Yoh?" pregunté tentativamente mientras me acercaba.

Te volteaste hacia mí con tu corazón en esos ojos negros. "Anna," me reconociste, "deberías ir a casa," dijiste.

Me senté al lado tuyo, y vos te moviste un poco para hacerme lugar. Es curioso como hiciste eso tan instintivamente, cuando teníamos un gran espacio de pasto sobre el cual sentarnos. Pero así es como siempre fuiste. Me hiciste lugar en tu lonchera porque sabías que simplemente me envenenaría a mi misma con mi propia comida. Me hiciste lugar en tu ocupada vida, recogiéndome antes de irnos al colegio y trayéndome a casa. Me aceptaste sin preguntar, sin quejarte.

"¿Fue Tamao?" Incluso antes de que la pregunta estuviera en mis labios, yo ya sabía la respuesta.

"Ren me dijo que se volvió a juntar con Horo Horo," me dijiste.

"Oh." No había nada más que pudiera decir, ¿o si? Si dijera, 'No te preocupes' sería una mentira. Estaba en tu naturaleza el preocuparte por las cosas, el preocuparte por alguien a quien quieres. Si dijera 'Te entiendo,' esa sería una mentira aún mayor, porque no te entendía. Por lo menos la tuviste una vez, tenerla entre tus brazos durante esas fugaces semanas cuando ella creía que ya había terminado con Horo Horo. 

Yo nunca te tuve.

Por eso, hice lo único que podía hacer. Me acerqué y coloqué mi brazo alrededor de tus hombros. Vos enterraste tu cara en la base de mi cuello como un niño pequeño.

Pero no lloraste.

***

Me acompañaste a casa después de eso. En las repletas calles de Tokio, y me acurruqué en la comodidad de tu silencio.

Me necesitabas porque necesitabas afección maternal, alguien a quien regresar. Estaba muy lejos de ser el estereotipo que deseabas, pero te di lo que quisiste porque eso era todo lo que pedías de mí. 

"¿Te veré mañana a la mañana, si?" pregunté, cuidadosamente manteniendo el tono casual en mi voz.

Estuviste callado por unos pocos latidos de corazón. "Seguro," finalmente respondiste, antes de enfilarte hacia la calle y desaparecer de mi vista. Tu cabello es el horizonte en llamas, quemándose en mi mente.

***

¿Podríamos haber sido más diferentes? Yo era testaruda cuando ella era paciente. Yo era bruta y torpe cuando ella era toda elegancia. Pero con cada día que me acompañabas a casa, caminé hacia una remota esperanza de que algún día, la decisión fuera obvia para vos.

Hace un año, cuando por primera vez me dijiste que creías que te estabas enamorando, no quería ni siquiera saber su nombre. No podía empezar a explicarte por qué. Yo era, después de todo, tu mejor amiga – comprendedora de cada desgarrador detalle de tu vida amorosa. Por eso te escuché, sonreí e hice simpáticos sonidos al pie. 

Su nombre me es fácil ahora, después de meses de práctica. Tamao.

Me dijiste que era una compañera de clase, una diosa con la cual yo nunca podría soñar competir contra. Gracias a vos, descubrí cómo sus ojos iluminaban su cara, cómo su sonrisa es tu cielo en la tierra. También descubrí qué tan lejos estaba tu casa de la de ella, por qué amaba la esencia de girasoles del campo. Esos eran detalles de los cuales no debía preocuparme, pero igual me importaba. Porque era tu amiga, y porque vos querías. No había nada placentero en esas conversaciones, solo talvez el esperanzado tono que suavizaba tu voz, o talvez la manera gentil en que pronunciabas las silabas de cada palabra. Una vez imaginé que era porque estabas hablando conmigo, pero por supuesto no soy idiota. Era muy doloroso el seguir pensando que era mi compañía la que buscabas, que era mi voz la que te hacia sonreír a través del teléfono. Todo ese tiempo me recordaba que ella era una diosa, y yo sólo era mortal.

Las tardes noches me encontraban así, escuchándote ya avanzada la noche, preguntándome si tus historias tendrían el poder de transformarme en lo que deseabas. Me amarraba a cada palabra, a cada maravillosa palabra, a cada largo suspiro. Seguido decías algo que hacía que mi corazón saltara, una promesa en secreto o un cariñoso sobrenombre que me atrapaba en el medio de un latido. Vivía para esos momentos, en los cuales pensaba, que talvez todavía había esperanza, talvez te des cuenta que yo soy a quien en verdad amabas. Pero aquellos eran solo momentos -- transitorios, efímeros.

Traté de conquistarte con todo lo que tenía – mi acto de pequeña niña, mis constantes mimos, mis encantos femeninos, mi rutina de ser una-de-los-chicos, mis sobrenombres afectivos y mi personalidad de abusiva . A veces recordaba ser yo misma, y lo era, sabiendo que mi yo misma es tan parecido a tu mismo, y talvez eso era suficiente. Pero nada funcionó; debería saberlo ahora. Me resigné a ser sólo tu amiga. Por lo menos sé que soy a quien acudes cuando estabas dolido, que soy quien recoge los pedazos de vos y los volvía a acomodar.

Pero luego ella terminó con Horo Horo, y tú apareciste.

¿Te acuerdas que tan feliz estabas cuando saliste por primera vez? También estabas muy nervioso, poniéndote rojo cada vez que ella te miraba. Yo sé porque estuve ahí. Arrastré a Ren y te seguí al nuevo centro de video juegos, al parque, al camino hacia su casa. Y luego volviste a salir con ella de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo que era un milagro cómo te hacías de tiempo para acompañarme incluso a casa cada día. Nunca te volví a seguir después de esa primera cita.

Sentí dolor también, después de todo.

Porque sólo era mortal.

Y sólo era tu amiga.

***

"Anna," Mi Abuela llamó, mientras estaba lavando los platos en la cocina. "Tu amiguito está aquí."

Lavé el resto tan rápido como pude y luego fui afuera. "Me voy." Vos me estabas esperando en el patio, mi mochila ya colgaba de un hombro como en él. Tus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras me sonreías. Parecías tan diferente al devastado chico que apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro ayer. 

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté suavemente.

Afirmaste con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, Anna. ¿Vamos?" Lo pusiste como una pregunta, educadamente indeciso. Pero sin embargo vos tomaste la delantera, y yo te seguí.

Te hubiera seguido a cualquier lugar.

Estábamos a unas pocas cuadras del colegio cuando nos cruzamos con Ren. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos para esta temprana mañana, e inmediatamente sentimos que algo estaba mal. No ayudó el que abriera su boca. "Oigan, chicos, ¿no nos quedamos acá por un momento?"

"El timbre está por sonar, Ren," señalé, un poco irritada. Te tiré una mirada. Lo estabas estudiando cuidadosamente, analizándolo.

"No llegaremos tarde," Ren nos aseguró. Pero sus ojos miraron nerviosamente a un lado, de vuelta al camino que da derecho a la escuela. 

Vos viste ese movimiento. "¿Qué pasa, Ren?" preguntaste. Tu tono era casual, pero las palabras eran firmes, decisivas. No te gustaba meterte en problemas. Mientras Ren se apuraba por encontrar una respuesta, vos me agarraste la mano y me hiciste seguir caminando.

Deberíamos haber escuchado a Ren.

A no menos de quince pasos estaban Horo Horo y Tamao, envueltos en un amoroso abrazo. Te sentí agarrotarte a mi lado. Debe doler ver a quien amas de esa manera.

"Vayámonos, Yoh," susurré. Seguimos caminando. Vos me sujetaste mi brazo más fuerte, pero trate de que no me importara mientras pasábamos a su lado. Estaba orgullosa de vos, muy orgullosa.

Pero la mirada en tus ojos decía que aún la amabas. 

Ese día, morí un poco de nuevo.

************

Notas de la Autora:

Este capítulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Anna, una muy diferente a la del anime y verdadero manga.

No se preocupen que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque termine en un YohxAnna. Después de todo la pareja que hace Yoh con Tamao no me gusta.

Volviendo a lo de siempre los personajes van a estar súper OOC ya que es un Universo Alterno y va a ser una historia muy deprimente así que les recomiendo tener un pañuelo a mano.

Sin más, espero que me escriban reviews que son la droga que me mantiene viva.


	2. Dos

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia

Dos

Te acompañé hasta tu clase sin decir palabra. No merecías mi silencio, lo sé, pero me dejaste con mis pensamientos. Siempre lo hacías.

Finalmente hablaste. "Yoh," murmuraste suavemente mientras paraba frente a la puerta de tu aula.

Me incliné un poco, tratando de sonreír a pesar del dolor de haber visto a Tamao con Horo Horo. "¿Si, Anna?"

Una sonrisa se formó en las esquinas de tus labios. "¿Seguiremos caminando juntos a casa esta tarde?"

"Por supuesto," contesté. No necesitabas preguntar. Tenía práctica de fútbol, y te acompañaba a tu casa. Tenía una novia, y todavía te acompañaba a tu casa. Un corazón roto no iba a hacer la diferencia en nuestro ritual. Éramos amigos. Los amigos no necesitan ni preguntar.

"Bueno," dijiste, desapareciendo en el aula. Caminé en dirección opuesta, en donde Ren me estaba esperando, apoyado contra una pared, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

"Perdón por eso, Yoh," Ren se disculpó. "Te lo hubiese dicho eventualmente --"

Lo interrumpí. "No importa. Están juntos ahora. Estaba condenado a cruzármelos." Que fácil que venían las palabras ahora, como si de verdad las creyera. ¿Pero a quién estaba engañando? Vos sabías.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Anna?" preguntó. 

Me encogí de hombros, preguntándome por que el repentino cambio de tópico. "Ella está bien," respondí por vos. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Sólo imaginé que debe ser difícil para la chica que te ama tener que soportar con vos todo esto," dijo casualmente mientras entrábamos a nuestra aula.

Paré.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunté.

"Oh, mierda," Ren maldijo para sí mismo, pero no lo estaba escuchando. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente.

¿Vos me amas?

Mis pensamientos fueron hacia vos. Vos, esperando en tu puerta, enmarcada por una mañana de verano. Vos, ayudándome a sobreponerme después de una particularmente exhausta práctica de fútbol. Vos, tomándote a la risa mi dolor. Las imágenes me mojaban, se estrellaban en mí, como una ola en la arena.

Ren me miró desesperanzado. "Creí que lo sabías."

***

¿Cómo le agradeces a alguien que te ha amado más que nadie?

Conociéndote, debería ser fácil. Nunca pediste mucho; demonios, nunca pediste nada. Estabas contenta con todo lo que podía darte, muy poco pero algo. Como dije, debería haber sido fácil. Una palabra, una sonrisa, otra caminata a casa. Pero agradecerte ahora parece un poco inútil. Ni siquiera mi más sincera gratitud por tu afecto, por tu presencia en mi vida, podría completamente compararse con todo lo que me has dado. Podría hablar todo lo que quiero, pero incluso las palabras terminarían siendo poco.

Eras el mejor confidente que un chico pudiera pedir jamás. En vos, me encontré a mi mismo confiando en alguien cosas que normalmente ni siquiera admitiría para mi. Me dejaste enojarme. Me dejaste meter la pata. Nunca tuve miedo de que me juzgaras pese a las locas cosas que era responsable en hacer. Vos estabas sólo ahí, escuchando, entendiendo. No hacía nada malo para vos. Me hacías sentir que no importaba lo que hacía, todavía era digno de ser tu amigo. Vos me asegurabas. En este mundo confuso, no sabía que necesitaba eso hasta que te encontré.

Nunca entendí de verdad porque me escogiste. Tienes mejores amigas; hay mejores chicos. Siempre pensé que estaba desordenando tu vida con el solo hecho de estar ahí, pero vos nunca me dejaste pensar eso. Parecías tan en control, tan firme, tan segura. O por lo menos, eso era lo que querías que yo viera. 

Algo me repetía que eras también la única lógica opción para una novia. Pero creo que de verdad nunca fui un gran fan de la lógica, ¿eh? Me enamoré de la chica equivocada cuando me tendría que haber enamorado de vos.

Y Dios sabe por qué no me enamoré de vos. No podía.

¿Cómo le agradeces a alguien que te ha amado más que nadie, y cómo le rompes el corazón?

*******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Que originalidad la de los nombres de los capítulos! La verdad es que me pasé. Mi imaginación es deprimente, según mi madre tengo que aprovechar lo poco que me queda de cerebro en estudiar y no en escribir idioteces... claro que mucho caso no le hago ^^UU

Bueno, acá tenemos el punto de vista de Yoh, y perdón por hacerlo que sólo quiera a Anna como a una amiga. Más adelante cambiara (espero...)

Cambiando el tema, terminé de dar dos parciales y sólo me queda dar el de álgebra, que no importa cuanto estudie seguro la voy a reprobar... Igual por ¿estudiar y dar los parciales? me regalé a mi misma el CD de Bersuit Vergarabat (muchos de ustedes ni los deben conocer...) que son lo ¡máximo! Yo les recomiendo a todos que se bajen de la Internet algunas de sus canciones y se van a enamorar. *se va cantando a poner el CD* _Yo t__omo para no enamorarme, me enamoro para no tomar... _

Perdón, ya regrese. Ahora pasemos a los reviews. 

Eleone: A mi también me sigue gustando la pareja YohxAnna, por eso no te preocupes que van a terminar juntos. Talvez no hoy, talvez no mañana, pero en algún capítulo van a lograr ser más que amigos. Pues te merecías esos reviews, las historias te están quedando súper bonitas. Y me parece genial que hayas entendido eso del autoestima.

Anna Asakura: Pues si, es muy raro. Una vez que puede tener a Yoh, Tamao se va con Horo Horo. No te preocupes que en el siguiente capítulo todas las dudas que hay sobre Tamao se van a revelar...

Sarah Crockfort: Otra más que no apoya la pareja de YohxTamao. Creo que no hay nadie que le guste esta relación. Tus fics están muy tiernos, yo no los había leído porque mucho no me va cualquier otra cosa que no sea YohxAnna, RenxAnna (que casi no existen), HaoxAnna y RenxHoro (si me gusta el shonen ai/yaoi ¿y qué?)

Bratty: Yo también lo veo medio drama, pero así es como mejor sé expresar los sentimientos de los personajes. Espera a leer los otros capítulos y, eso sí, son un llanto tras otro... te aviso de ante mano por si acaso... 

Alfader: A ti es la primera vez que te encuentro entre los reviews. ¡Que buena onda de tu parte apoyarme! Esa última frase pareció de los años '80. No te preocupes que la tonta de Tamao, como vos decís, no va a quedarse con Yoh, pero Anna va a seguir sufriendo mucho. Pobre chica *sniff* Y si Ren debía aparecer en la historia, es uno de los mejores personajes que hay ¡Aguante Ren y su gran tatuaje!

Silverwolf: Ya actualicé, al final no me tarde mucho ^^

Adiós y ¡no se olviden de dejar reviews! Good-bye and don't forget to review! Au Revoir et non oublions de laisser quelques reviews! Dewa mata to wasurenai reviews o kaku! 

Esos son los idiomas que se, aunque mi japonés no es de confianza...


	3. Tres

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia

Tres

No creas todo lo que oyes, Yoh. 

O veas.

Hoy fue el último día de Horo Horo en la ciudad. Mañana, su familia se muda a Osaka, donde él tendrá que terminar su último año de secundaria. ¿Me encontraste repugnante por pedir pasar estos últimos días con mi viejo amigo? ¿Me encontraste manchada ahora que me has visto en sus brazos, por la que pudo haber sido la última vez?

Te sorprendí mirándome desde el otro lado del aula. Una vez más, tus ojos se niegan a encontrarse con los míos. En cierta medida, estaba agradecida. Talvez si me viera a mi misma reflejada en tus ojos, no me gustaría lo que pudiera encontrar allí. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a insistir en ignorarme? Me dirigí a mi libro de texto abierto, pretendiendo que tu rechazo no me dolió. 

El timbre sonó, y vos fuiste el primero en salir del aula. Ni siquiera me escuchaste decir tu nombre.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," una áspera voz me dijo cuando intente seguirte. Me di vuelta para ver a tu mejor amigo Ren parado ahí, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Tenía buenas intenciones, me di cuenta. Pensó que estaba haciendo esto por vos. Pero fui cuidadosa de no dejar ver ninguna emoción. Se muy bien que las personas se lastiman cuando las emociones se dejan a rienda suelta. Por eso mantuve la mía guardada, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eres una mujer cruel, Tamao," me acusó. "No juegues con él. Lo amas o no."

No era la diosa que la gente afirmaba que era.

A veces, sangró también.

Ahí sangré. Las palabras de Ren me lastimaron. Me lastimaron porque presumían saber qué sentía por vos. Tomaban cada complejo deseo, cada mesurada duda, y la colocaban en una decisión sin piedad: una o la otra. Pero tengo que mantener mi dignidad. Eso es lo que la gente espera que haga una diosa. Por eso me armé de orgullo y me escape de él. "No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia" respondí, tan calmada como pude.

Mis pies me llevaron al aula de Anna, donde sabía que estarías. Seguido me había preguntado que significaba ella para vos pero preferí mantenerme callada, convenciéndome de que era sólo una amiga. Mientras la veía seguirte, sabía el ritual que estaba por comenzar. La acompañarías a su casa. Le dirías adiós. Luego te irías.

Pero si te espero en ese solitario camino a casa, ¿me dejarías hablar?

¿Me escucharías a pesar de todo?

¿Me tomarías de vuelta?

***

Talvez fue tonto cuando acudí a vos por comodidad. Si hubiese sabido que terminaría en esto, hubiese sido más sabia como para mantenerme fuera. Pero había estado tan enojada con Horo Horo en ese momento, tan cegada por los celos que no pensé con claridad. No podía creer que eligió pasar más tiempo con los deportes que conmigo. Creía que sólo era una excusa, que había otra chica en el medio. Muy tarde, descubrí que lo hizo porque quería probar que era digno de ser mío, otro más que creía que era digna de más de lo que en verdad sería.

En la confusión que siguió, te encontré a vos.

Al principio me dije que el estar con vos sólo era temporáneo, una estratagema para volver con Horo Horo. Todo lo que quería era que él se diera cuenta que nadie – ni yo, y especialmente vos – era perfecto. Quería que me viera sin mis máscaras, y todavía encontrarme hermosa. Una vez que pasará eso, juré que te dejaría ir.

Esas eran las cosas tontas por las que nuestro 'amor' nos hizo pasar. Ojalá Horo Horo y yo hubiésemos sabido más.

Sabía quien eras, incluso antes de que te acercaras, el día después de que Horo y yo termináramos. En los años que hemos sido compañeros, ya había sentido tu intensa mirada siguiéndome a todos lados – por vacíos corredores, por ocupadas calles a horas pico, y en mis sueños. No podía escaparme de vos.

Vos me querías. Yo te necesitaba. Antes, creí que eso era la misma cosa.

Creí que sería fácil jugar con vos contra Horo Horo. Pero eras tan diferente a él que repentinamente me encontré en territorio desconocido. Sentía que me veías por quien era, con mis defectos, con mis imperfecciones. 

Horo nunca lo hizo. Por primera vez, estuve con alguien a quien no podía interpretar. Afirmabas amarme pero igual te contenías. Me adorabas con tu mirada pero tu roce me dejaba deseando más. No pediste más de lo que te podía dar. 

Creí que podía hacerlo, volver con Horo Horo y amarlo con la misma intensidad que nuestra breve semana tuvo. Creí que vos fácilmente me soltarías. En el espacio de esa semana, de repente, yo fui quien no te pudo dejar ir.

***

"¿Tamao?"

Tu voz era más dura de lo que recuerdo, áspera y firme mientras resonaba en la fría noche. Salí de las sombras. Las palabras se negaban a salir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se está haciendo tarde," continuaste. 

"Quiero hablar con vos," dije, endureciéndome ante tu respuesta. Había tantas cosas sobre vos que nunca entendí.

Te acercaste. Tus ojos mostraban un suave color ámbar, llenos de la feroz intensidad que tenían después de un partido de fútbol. "No hay nada de que hablar. Vos ya has hecho tu decisión."

Sentí mi corazón romperse. Ya había perdido a Horo Horo; no estaba dispuesta a perderte a vos. No creo que podría soportar decir adiós a las dos personas que más me importan en un mismo día. Pero vos ya estabas siguiendo de largo. Extendí mi mano y te agarré del brazo.

"Por favor," supliqué suavemente.

Me miraste con esos ojos negros. No hablaste.

Tomé la oportunidad. "Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte."

Vos cerraste los ojos. Mis manos viajaron por tu brazo hasta entrelazar tus dedos con los míos. No te quejaste.

********************

**Notas de la Aurora:**

Bueno como podrán leer, Tamao también sufre. Si lo se, los hice a todos miserables, en especial a la pobre de Annita... espero que algún día me perdone...

Pero bueno hoy no tengo nada que comentarles sobre mi aburrida y solitaria vida. Lo que pasa es que necesito un novio O_o ¡Parezco Horo Horo! Esto es deprimente, aunque ya tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien, a parte de Hao, Yoh, Ren, etc. Lo que pasa es que mi Pirulo no me quiere como yo quisiera. Haber si alguien me manda algún consejo como para conquistarlo, les estaré eternamente agradecida ¡_¡

Bueno, vamos con los reviews que son un rayo de sol entre toda la lluvia y neblina que me rodea. Que cursi quedó eso...

hidrazaina: Pues, al principio no va a cambiar pero luego al final ya se verá...

Bratty: Tamao no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Yoh. Espero que con este capítulo de su punto de vista te vuelva a agradar la chica. Y si, Ren es un bocazas, pero uno muy lindo *_* Por cierto, leí el review que me dejaste en el último capítulo de 'Mi Anormal...' y me encantó. Y como no me iban a gustar tus historias, ¡son súper! Espero que continúes escribiendo.

Malfaldyna: No se si Yoh se pondrá celoso con algo, ya que Anna está tan enamorada de este que no sería capaz de irse con otro para darle celos... Es como yo digo, el verdadero amor nunca es correspondido...

Eleone: Pues lo de Hao, no lo creo... En si se va a centrar en los sentimientos de Yoh, Anna y Tamao. E Yoh siempre fue despistado y dulce, es un amor, un ángel para mi.

ShadoWolf (silverwolf): Te has cambiado el nombre ¿alguna razón en especial? Gracias por tu comentario.

Yami Bakura: Si, ¿tu? lindo Ren hablo cuando no debía, pero eso hizo que nuestro querido Yoh reflexioné. Se que es triste y no te preocupes que a mi también me gusto más el capítulo 1. Es patético que no pueda haber mejorado el segundo... espero que el tercero esté bien. 

Kanashimi Hikari: ¡Pues muchas gracias, muchacha! Haces queme ruborice con tus apodos y títulos.

Annita: Si, te prometo que al final quedan juntos, pero Tamao no va a quedar como la mala de la película. Yo a la rosada no la odio, es más le siento lastima por haberse enamora de Yoh y este no corresponderle el sentimiento (en la serie de tv)

koneko: ¡Pero que comentarios tan halagadores y alentadores me escribiste! Muchas gracias.

Anna Asakura: Lo de los títulos también lo hice por perezosa ^^U Creo que Yoh me contagió su forma de ser... Si me ponía a pensar seguro algo salía pero no me dieron ganas en ese momento y así quedó... Si, Ren fue un pobre idiota al decir eso, pero alguien tenía que decírselo a Yoh, están despistado que no se da cuenta de ver si tiene la cabeza puesta o no... Y no hay que odiar a Tamao, que la niña lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de Yoh y por eso todos la odian... ¡que crueldad! A si, eso pasa, una vez que saben que gustas de ellos, los hombres empiezan a actuar con indiferencia y se te alejan. ¡Es muy triste!

Rally: Eres la única que está perdonando a Tamao a pesar de que hizo llorar a Yoh... Todos los demás reviews el dieron con un caño y hasta querían matarla más o menos... O_o No te preocupes que para los que quieren habrá YohxAnna, pero antes va a haber algo de YohxTamao. ¡Lo siento!

Bueno, y esos son todos por hoy... nada mal... Por cierto creo que con este fic Tamao se está ganando un par de enemigos/as ^^U


	4. Cuatro

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia

Cuatro

Al principio creí que era un sueño, mi mano en la tuya. Pero luego tu voz vino, una disculpa, y me di cuenta que a pesar de que el tiempo y el lugar no fueron mi elección, era real.

Te hubiese preguntado cómo sabías donde encontrarme, pero me decidí en contra. "Eso no importa ahora, Tamao," dije, más a mí, en un vano esfuerzo de convencer a mis sentidos de tener que solamente irme. Pero no me pude forzar a alejarme. Sentí que estaba más cerca de vos mas de lo que siempre había estado, porque la herida estaba abierta entre nosotros, desnuda y vulnerable, un corazón destrozado.

¿Podías imaginar el dolor que sentí cuando te vi con él de vuelta? La noche estaba fría, pero no fue por lo que temblé. Tus ojos eran brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas. ¿De verdad podías imaginarlo?

"Yoh," me suplicaste. Sin esperar que yo respondiera, las palabras salieron de tu boca como una tormenta en verano, golpeando cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Y como sólo una tormenta, tus lagrimas golpearon fuerte contra nosotros.

"Sólo le estaba diciendo adiós. Él fue un amigo, también," me explicaste. "Ahora estoy contigo."

Me mantuve en silencio. No necesitabas decir nada; creo que inconscientemente te volví a aceptar el momento en que te vi en este solitario camino. Vos viste mis defectos y sin embargo regresaste. Viste la oscuridad y la luz, sin embrago regresaste. No podía pedirle a nadie por más.

"¿Confiarás en mi?"

Esa noche que caminaste a mi lado, nuestros hombros casi se tocaban. Tu olías como a los últimos cinco años de mi vida, girasoles de campo y calma noche, madera recién cortada y tormentas de verano. 

Había un agujero en el cielo donde la luna debería estar, como el espacio en mi pecho donde había un corazón, una vez, vacío antes de que llegaras y me lo robaras.

Me alcanzaste y me sujetaste con una mano.

Yo la acaricié, sorprendiéndome con mi propia firmeza. Sonreí. Las cosas iban a estar bien.

******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ya lo se, está muy corto pero es que tengo el típico bloqueo de escritora y encima estoy apurada. Les comento gente que se me está haciendo un poco difícil pasar el YohxTamao a un YohxAnna, pero no se preocupen que va a terminar quedándose Anna con Yoh ¡aunque tenga que cortarme las manos para dejar de escribir! 

Pasemos rápidamente por los reviews.

Anna: ¡Muchas gracias!

AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: ¡Muchas gracias! A mi lo de Anna también me pasó... pero si vamos al caso me han pasado muchas cosas malas con respecto al amor. Mi amor no ha sido correspondido, he sido rechazada, me enamoré del novio de una amiga y así siguen mis otras historias deprimentes... ¡No tengo suerte para el amor! 

Annita: Si acertaste, la que hablaba era Tamao en el capítulo anterior. Y que suerte que entendiste, la pobre sólo se enamoró. 

Yami Bakura: Por Dios, ¡eres maravillosa! Aún no entiendo como puedes decir cosas tan geniales sobre mi fic... ¡debes ser una enviada de Dios! No puedo creer que te guste tanto, me hace tan feliz *sniff*. A mi también me sigue gustando el primero más que los demás, es que los sentimientos de Anna son tan puros que es imposible no gustarme esa parte. No creo que haga algún capítulo desde el punto de vista de Horo-chan, ya que esto se centra en los sentimientos de Anna, Yoh y Tamao. Por cierto, yo tampoco puedo dejar de leer o ver SK y es por la misma razón que tu dices: *los chicos*. Es que son tan bellos y tiernos, bueno aunque yo no muero por Lyserg (debo de ser la única). No se, le encuentro algo raro al muchacho, a parte de que quiere matar a mi adorado Hao-sama... Pues en la cita te recomiendo que la hagas en algún lugar privado, porque si alguna de las demás admiradoras de los muchachos te ve, eres mujer muerta. Nuevamente muchas gracias por el comentario y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hidrazaina: Si, no te preocupes, va a terminar siendo un YohxAnna, sino me van a matar ustedes... si es que yo no me suicido antes... Y no, no sos pesada con el tema, es más no sos la única que me pide que me apresure con el YohxAnna. 

Bratty: Si, el muchachito es irresistible, pero ¡eso no te da derecho a abrazármelo! Yoh es MÍO. No, está bien, lo compartiremos. No es mi intención hacerte sufrir con el YohxTamao, pero no puedo hacer que Yoh se olvide tan fácilmente de la rosada, después de todo él la ama. Y Anna se va a quedar solita porque sólo tiene ojos para Yoh Asakura, así que dudo mucho que Yoh logre experimentar el sentimiento de celos y culpa. ¿Esa historia en la que estás trabajando incluye a Hao-sama? Entonces va a estar muy buena, y si encima la escribís vos va a ser imperdible... ¡Ya no puedo esperar! Pues no sabía que pronto cumplías años... voy a ver si te puedo regalar algo...

Eleone: Eso de los reviews a mi me pasaba seguido, ahora no tanto porque muchos no mando ^^U. Pues con este fic todos odian a Tamao, creo que voy a empezar un club de protección hacia la chica rosa porque todos ustedes, los fans, me la van a matar. Aunque mucho no me molesta porque a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, no se... la veo muy empalagosa a la chica, demasiado dulce que te saca caries... Con respecto al chico que me gusta, tu consejo no es tan malo, y se que tengo que hablarle de frente pero no me animo... Lo conozco desde que tengo 3 años, hasta nos bautizamos y tomamos la comunión el mismo día, y yo espero compartir una tercera vez la iglesia con él... El problema es que en el colegio siempre nos cargaban y a él no le gustaba por lo que se fue alejando de mi (muy a mi pesar) y no me quería, ni quiere, ver. Es una situación un tantito complicada. Y ahora que cada uno está estudiando en diferentes facultades se me hace más difícil verlo, claro que yo siempre paso por su casa y 'accidentalmente' me lo cruzo... pero no es lo mismo...

Rally: Es que no tengo muy buenas experiencias en eso de decirle al muchacho que me gusta, la última vez resultó ser todo un desastre y me quede sin su amistad y su amor... Fue muy triste ¡_¡ Aunque dudo mucho que este pibe se ponga aún más idiota de lo que es... es tonto pero aún así lo quiero *_* Pues es si, no voy a poder cambiar a nadie de parecer, si Tamao te da repelus tienes que pensar que al final Yoh se va a quedar con Anna (aunque aún no sepa como...) Yo también le daría una de sus famosas cachetadas si estuviera en su lugar... Cambiando el tema, muchas gracias por tus reviews, ¡son muy simpáticos!

Anna Asakura: Pues a Yoh no lo va a dejar, es más lo quiere para mucho rato... Y si, yo leo el fic es el de Sentimientos Encontrados ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que hay tantas Anna Asakura dando vuelta que ya me marean @_@ Tuve problemas con el botón para mandar reviews y no te pude dejar un comentario... creo que se volvió ga-ga gu-gu...

ShadoWolf: ¡Muchas gracias lobito! Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo 3, a la mayoría le gustó mucho más el primero y creo que es porque los que leen mi fic son fanáticos de Anna Kyouyama.

Lady Kaoru: Pues eres una de las pocas personas a las que no le cae mal Tamao. En si habría que tenerle lastima por su amor no correspondido, pero acá son todos insensibles (es broma, ¡no me maten!) Pues este capítulo no es muy largo por lo que decidí, para no decepcionarlos, actualizar el cuarto y el quinto juntos. Espero que te gusten.


	5. Cinco

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia

Cinco

"Tamao," la voz de mi papa me levantó.

Tomó un momento antes de sacar las últimas migajas de sueño que había en mis ojos. Se sentía bien el soñar. Levantando un perezoso brazo para cubrir mis ojos del sol, pregunté, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Bastante tarde," respondió. "Casi siempre te levantas antes que el sol. ¿Tuviste una buena noche?"

La sonrisa que le dio tomó su tiempo para extenderse sobre mi cara, como en un gato desperezándose de su posición encorvada. "La mejor en mucho tiempo."

"Has estado tan deprimida últimamente, que es bueno verte sonreír nuevamente," continuó francamente. "Vamos, princesa."

Era de mañana.

***

Su cabello marrón resplandecía con el sol de la mañana, pero fuiste vos quien llamó mi atención, siempre la paciente sombra a su lado. Te estabas riendo dulcemente de algo que él dijo que parecía una lastima interrumpir. Pero vos te diste cuenta de que estaba parada detrás de él, y le tomaste el brazo de tu manera casual para que se diera vuelta. Y lo hizo. Sus labios y ojos sonreían, un rico negro como yo imaginaba que las profundidades del mar se verían. Me podía ahogar en ellos. Por un momento, me olvidé siquiera que estabas ahí.

"Hola," dije suavemente.

"Hola," él respondió. "Creí que seguirías durmiendo hoy."

Pretendí enojarme. "No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente."

Él rió suavemente. Tú sonreíste un momento más tarde, un poco insegura de estar interrumpiendo. Me gire para verte. Lo siento, Anna, me fue mi intención excluirte. "Hola, Anna."

"Tamao," me dijiste. Hiciste un gesto hacia tu casa. "Uh, escucha, me tengo que ir. Los veré más tarde." Luego, con una sonrisa de perdón – ¿o fue triste? -- desapareciste.

Te miré.

¿Alguna vez te dije qué tan celosa estaba de vos antes? Él nunca hizo un movimiento sin vos. Yo era su novia, pero era a ti a quien elegía para acompañar a su casa. Yo era su novia, pero era a vos a quien veía por primera vez en la mañana. Pero no te podía odiar. ¿Cómo podría? Vos eras su amiga. Vos eras su ancla. Vos lo hacías sonreír.

Vos elegiste ese momento para mirarnos. Yoh ya se había dado la vuelta y no vio la mirada en tu cara.

Pero yo si. Y entendí: estabas enamorada.

Yoh, eres un tonto.

***

"Lo amas," dije sin preámbulos.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y como representantes de clases, vos y yo nos encontramos después de una reunión. Yoh prometió que nos acompañaría a ambas a casa, a pesar del hecho de que vivíeramos en sitios opuestos de la ciudad. Vos protestaste, diciendo que podías manejarte sola. Pero él fue decisivo. 

Estaba en lo cierto; no podías decirle que no.

Por eso acá estamos sentadas, en los escalones delanteros del colegio, sólo esperando. Cuando hice mi inesperado comentario, te asustaste un poco. Pero no huiste.

"Es difícil no amarlo," respondiste, después de un tiempo. Tu voz hablaba de resignación y de veranos y largas tardes esperando como ahora y de alguna manera, me di cuenta de que jamás había escuchado nada tan triste y cruel antes. Pero profundamente dentro de tu respuesta había un desafió, como si me estuvieras desafiando a hacer algo sobre el hecho de que tu amabas al hombre que yo también amaba.

"¿Qué es lo que te atrae de él?" No puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta conversación, o que siquiera la comencé en primer lugar. Creo que solo quería aprender todo sobre vos, a verlo como tu lo ves, a comprender porque estabas tan dolida ahora.

Te acomodaste las medias. "No creo que tengas tiempo."

Me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que no podías ver el gesto. "Tengo toda la tarde."

Me miraste, con el corazón en tus ojos. "No creo que tengas tiempo," repetiste con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

"¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?" te pregunte. Mi territorio era un hombre y solamente unas semanas con él. Vos tuviste una vida. Perdóname, sólo tenía que saber.

"¿Para qué?" contestaste. "De todas formas no cambiaría nada. Él siempre te ha amado. Yo solo complico las cosas." Paraste. "¿Se lo dirás?"

"No," te aseguré. Eso era puramente entre él y vos.

Afirmaste con la cabeza.

Quería tomar tu mano y decir que todo estaría bien. Que lo iba amar lo suficiente por las dos. Era una mujer también; sé lo que es vivir con el miedo de perder todo lo que siempre has amado. 

"La gente siempre asume que solo se piensa en la pareja en todas las historias de amor. Pero lo que nunca se dan cuenta es que siempre hay alguien más. Hay tres lados en toda historia: el de él, el tuyo, y el mío. Todo siempre estará en un confuso triángulo."

No podía evitarlo. No podía detenerte y evitar que te sintieras así. Pero continuarás amándolo a tu manera y yo en la mía. Respeto eso. Creo que sólo quería que supieras que estaba bien si lo hacías. Siempre le darás algo que no me pediría a mí, y por eso te estaré siempre agradecida.

Sacudiste tu cabeza. Para todas tus sonrisas, te ves muy cansada. Amarlo te había dolido de manera profunda, y yo no ayude en nada. En tus ojos, vi que sentías que no tenías el derecho de sentirte dolida. Tu voz no fue más que un suspiro cuando dijiste, "Sólo hay dos lados en todo triángulo. Adentro. Y afuera." Te paraste. "Creo que mejor me voy ahora."

Tal vez, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, podríamos haber sido amigas. Tal vez, en algún nivel, ya lo éramos, juntas en el corazón por esta emoción innegable que sentíamos hacia este hombre. Pero te vi alejarte porque sabía que no necesitabas mi amistad. O mi lastima. Caminaste en el mismo camino que elegiste Dios sabe cuantos años atrás, y no había nada que pudiera detenerte. 

Lo amabas sin preguntar. Era una lastima que él no pudiera corresponder tus sentimientos. Pero sólo porque lo amaste antes no significa que yo lo amara menos.

Él llegó unos minutos más tarde, y preguntó por vos.

Le dije la verdad. Le dije que estabas cansada de esperar.

***

Esa noche me abrazó fuerte y me contó sus sueños. Como quería tener una familia. Cómo quería terminar sus estudios y conseguir un buen trabajo. Cómo quería devolverle el favor a todos por haberlo ayudado.

En el revés de mi mente, yo seguía pensando, ¿qué si él te estuviera abrazando a vos en vez de a mí? ¿Qué pasaría si, al final, él vuelve a vos? Sabía sin dudar que tú lo amarías tanto por sus debilidades como por sus fuerzas. Tal vez algún día, tendrás la oportunidad de decírselo. Y mostrárselo. Pero hasta entonces, no me estaba yendo a ningún lado.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" murmuró en mi oreja.

"En cuanto te amo," respondí.

"¿Y cuánto es eso?" bromeó.

Se lo demostré. Esa noche soñamos juntos.

*************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo siento por los fans del YohxAnna, pero no se preocupen que esto aún no termina. Por cierto el próximo capítulo va a ser desde el punto de vista de Anna. Al fin sabremos que es lo que le está pasando por la cabeza. Yo estaría destrozada *sniff*


	6. Seis

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia

Seis

Te encontré una última vez, escondido a la sombra de los árboles de cerezo que amas. Te mire y me di cuenta que esto había terminado así: diez años y un amor que se negaba a irse.

"Tengo que hablar con vos," empecé. No sé de donde saqué el coraje para hablarte, si jamás lo tuve todos esos años que estuve a tu lado y te veía lastimarte unas mil veces. ¿Fue la conversación de ayer con Tamao? ¿Fue la necesidad de dejar las cosas al descubierto, sin pretender, sin mentiras? ¿O fue simplemente la cruda realización de que tú verdaderamente la amabas y yo tenía que seguir adelante? No sabía más que fue lo que me trajo hacia ti. 

Estaba ahí porque no tenía a donde más ir.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa ahora, Anna?" me preguntaste en tu usual tono sin problemas.

"Eso no es lo que quiero y lo sabes," respondí. Hemos evitado hablar sobre eso – sobre nosotros – cuando tendría que haber sido lo que hiciéramos desde el principio antes de que las cosas se nos acumularan en esta gran escala de emociones que amenazaban con enterrarnos en su despertar.

Vos me frenaste. "No lo digas," dijiste, casi enojado. 

Me sacudí, por enojo o miedo o amor, no me preocupé en averiguarlo. "Si sabías, entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Por la misma razón de que vos nunca me lo dijiste antes."

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahora."

Suspiraste y te sentaste nuevamente en el suelo, tu cara en tus manos. "No deberías. No yo. Nunca yo."

Me senté a tu lado, cuidadosa ahora del territorio que estaba invadiendo. ¿Era este todavía mi lugar? Después de hoy, ¿lo será alguna vez? "¿Por qué dices eso, Yoh?" pregunté. "No debería ser esa mi decisión. Nunca me diste la oportunidad de amar--"

"Mereces buenas cosas."

"Entonces ¿por qué no a ti?"

Estuviste silencioso por mucho tiempo, pensé que jamás responderías. "Recuerdo la primera vez que te llevé a mi casa. Mis abuelos estaban tan complacidos, pero vos parecías tan tímida que me di cuenta que estaba viendo un lado bueno tuyo." Suspiraste, luego me miraste. "Cuando murieron, vos fuiste la primera persona que se me acercó. Lloraste pero no sabía el por qué. No tenías porque hacerlo. No era tu pena. En el funeral te veías tan perdida cuando te abrazaste a tu mejor amiga, llorando las lágrimas que yo no pude. Supe entonces que solo podía lastimarte, que solo podía traerte dolor."

"Y eso es todo, ¿soy alguna criatura frágil que debes proteger todo el tiempo?" No podía evitar el dolor en mi voz. "Crees que no te conozco. Crees que no puedo conocerte."

"Te hubiese entregado el mundo," agregué rápidamente.

"Lo siento," dijiste.

Tú eras todo lo que yo quería.

Yo era lo último que vos necesitabas.

***

Y eso fue todo.

Ayer le dije a Tamao que no importaba, que decírtelo sólo complicaría las cosas. Sabía que mi confección no cambiaría tu forma de pensar sobre ella, o sobre mí. Pero tenía que decírtelo. Debías saber porque quería decir adiós.

Porque dolía ser solo una amiga cuando quería ser más. Porque dolía cada vez que me mentía diciéndome que tu felicidad me hacía feliz. Porque en algún punto, las emociones eran demasiadas para soportar y deseaba algún tipo de libertad. Creía que yo era quien te conocía mejor, quién predecía tus pensamientos. Ahora quería estar segura. Era un tipo de amor egoísta, en verdad, pero sentí que me lo debía de alguna manera a mí misma. 

"Te amo," dije, sin más dudas, sin más arrepentimientos. Lo dije porque necesitaba ser dicho.

Te amaba porque me hacía amar la persona que era cuando estaba con vos. Me conociste en diferentes niveles y me enseñaste a crecer. Con vos, estábamos solos juntos, y eso estaba bien.

"Gracias," respondiste.

"Nunca pedí por tus gracias."

"Esto no cambia nada, sabes," dijiste, pero tu voz se quebró.

Sonreí a través de mis lágrimas y sostuve tu cara con mis manos. "No. Esto cambia todo."

Oí como mi corazón se quebró.

Tus dedos alcanzaron mis manos mientras te besaba gentilmente, en tu mejilla izquierda, cerca de la boca, para marcarte ahí como tu lo habías hecho conmigo. "Cuídate siempre," dije, dándome la vuelta.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia cuando tu voz me siguió. "¿Te paso a buscar mañana a la mañana?" persististe.

Talvez la peor cosa por soportar era la gentileza en tu tono de voz, aquel que se aferraba a los ideales de amistad sobre los deseos del corazón. Fue muy lindo creer que seguiríamos así por siempre. Pero nos separaríamos, y ambos sabríamos el porque. Tu no querrías volverme a lastimar. Dejarías de hablarme sobre Tamao, sobre las cosas que eran importantes para vos, hasta que un día, dejaría de decir algo por completo. Y sin embargo arriesgué todo esto por la oportunidad de decirte como me sentía.

Era un egoísta, un amor egoísta.

Negué con mi cabeza. No estaría curada mañana. Pero sabía que todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo. Y hasta entonces, estaba dispuesta a tomar lo que podía recibir, cualquier pequeña cosa que pudieras dar. Tu amistad, tu afección – tendría que ser suficiente. Pero aún iba a mantener la fe. Que algún día, encontrarás tu camino de regreso a mi y se, que de alguna forma, encontraré la fuerza de seguir esperandote.

El camino a casa fue uno largo, y por primera vez en años, tendría que caminarlo sola.

En esa gentil tarde de mitad de Octubre, me dejaste ir.

*******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

El siguiente capítulo es el epilogo. ¡¿Cómo?! se preguntaran muchos, y más porque al final de leer esto parece un YohxTamao. Pero fieles lectores, ¡no pierdan la calma! En el epilogo se aclarará todo, eso sí no va terminar súper bien ya que es un fic bastante realista. Que yo sepa después de amar mucho a una persona tus sentimientos no se desvanecen así como así... y lo digo por experiencia. 

Pues pasemos a los reviews...

koneko: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento.

anna: Pues trate de hacerla lo más sentimental posible, me alegra saber que me ha salido bastante bien. Gracias por tus halagos.

Yami Bakura: No te perdiste nada, lo que pasa es que el capítulo 4 era tan corto que espere hasta tener el quinto para subir los dos juntos y la gente no se desesperase. Espero que los pensamientos de Annita te hayan gustado y yo te cuento que escribir este capítulo me puso súper depresiva, me dieron ganas de llorar y todo... claro que no lo hice ¿Te imaginas lo raro que sería que tu padres te vieran mientras escribes algo en la computadora y encima estás llorando? Estoy segura que mis papitos me llevarían a un psicólogo por falta de psiquiatras en la zona donde vivo... ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo.

chii-chan: Si en el próximo capítulo prometo que va a terminar siendo YohxAnna, sino que... err... Lyserg se muera (perdonen fans pero el niño llorón ese no me gusta) Si ya se que se esta poniendo muy triste, no pude parar el sentimiento de dolor y depresión... aunque creo que me pase un poquito...

hidrazaina: ¡Gracias! Este capítulo es uno de los que más sensibilidad tiene, a mi parecer.

Lady Kaoru: Pues si, esa es la triste realidad de todos los triángulos: uno siempre sale perdiendo. Se que acá terminó como si Anna fuese la perdedora pero eso va cambiar en la próxima entrega del fic. No va a ser el mejor final del mundo pero si uno realista.

AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: ¡Wauw! Cuantos adjetivos positivos juntos y ¡todos para mi! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Tamao al principio estuvo enamora de Horo Horo, pero luego, después de probar estar con Yoh, creo que no pudo evitar enamorarse del mismo. Es que probas un poco de Yoh y te lo quieres comer todo y llenarlo con besos y abrazos. ¡Yoh es tan kawaii! Y con Anna, Tamao quería tratar de entenderla, cosa bastante difícil si las hay. Espero que los pensamientos de Anna te hayan dejado un poco más tranquila y espero que no me mates (ni vos ni otras) al saber que el próximo es el último capítulo y encima esto termino re mal para ser un YohxAnna. Ni yo se como solucionarlo...

Rally: Sólo para asegurarme, te quiero comentar que yo amo mucho a mi cuello y creo que no le gustaría sentirse envuelto por dos manos extrañas, así que por favor luego de terminar de leer este capítulo ¡no quieras estrangularme nuevamente! A si, lo de Tamao yo también lo sufro. Es una niña tan tierna y dulce que te dan ganas de matarla, pero por la misma razón no puedes. ¡Que ironía! Pasando a otro tema, esas tonterías puras y absolutas me ponen muy feliz, así que si te vuelvo a leer criticando tus propios reviews, te prometo que en el próximo capítulo no hay nada de YohxAnna y los demás fans arreglaran cuentas contigo (¡que mala soy!) 

ShadoWolf: Pues me encantaría hablar contigo por el MSN, pero tengo un problemita: ¡no lo se usar! Si, dale, muérete de risa. Hoy lo acabó de instalar y mi mail es natalia_vallone@msn.com. Sólo necesito que me mandes el tuyo.

Anna Asakura: Si piensa, pero no puede cambiar lo que su corazón siente. Es muy triste, en especial para Annita.

Bratty: Well, yeah, but nothing is better than chocolate! Your mistake in that! No te preocupes que reviews míos vas a recibir. I can't wait to read that fic! Is it going to be a YohxAnna? I hope so, because I like that couple a lot. But, I must confess, that I'm planning to write a HaoxAnna. But that is a secret... well was a secret ^^U Thanks very much for your support! And yes, they did the nasty thing. Another thing, I've visited your site and you have great material there, and I hope I can read more really soon!

Sheila: Gracias, más que emotivo es depresivo, pero si a ustedes les gusta ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y espero recibir sus comentarios una vez más. Recuerden que reviews bombas se autodestruirán, por lo que no podré leerlos. Muchos besos y hasta la próxima...


	7. Epilogo

** Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón**

Escrito por Natalia

Epilogo

Era primavera, y inesperadamente se encontraron bajo lo rosa que colgaba de los árboles de cerezo. En verdad fue una coincidencia, pero algo les dijo que podría haber sido el destino. Él estaba más grande ahora, y más sabio, y las líneas en su rostro eran testamento del dolor que había visto. Ella era más grande también, pero su mundo aún se movía cuando lo veía. No había olvidado.

Los años yacían entre ellos.

Él se había mudado de ciudad a ciudad, lo último que ella escuchó, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que iba a hacer ahora. Se había casado con su amor de secundaria, pero terminó en tragedia después de dos años. Ella no tenía el corazón para preguntarle que había pasado. En un nivel, ella no estaba contenta con el camino por el que su vida había ido cuando él se fue. Había tomado el puesto de profesora en su antigua secundaria, enamorándose y desenamorándose ocasionalmente cuando no estaba en su hábito de recordarlo.

Viéndola aquí, él comprendió que se decía sobre los primeros amores.

Había muchas cosas por decir. Pero tenían una vida por delante, y él estaba seguro que esta vez, haría las cosas bien.

"¿Vas para casa?" le preguntó tentativamente, inseguro en cómo iría a responder ella porque no había visto la mirada de sus ojos. Y tembló, solo un poquito, cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que había pasado los había conducido a este momento. 

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Sin preguntar, colocó su mano entre la de él, en el mismo gesto cómodo que compartieron todos esos años atrás.

Descendieron por el camino, preguntándose qué tanto habían viajado para volver de vuelta a esto.

Y sólo era el comienzo.

***********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

No termino de la forma más romántica que existe pero aún así me pareció bonito y con muchos sentimientos. Creo que este es el fic más deprimente que he escrito *sniff* Y si ya se, ha sido corto pero impactante, ¿no? 

Hao: ¡Pero qué problema cerebral tiene esta piba! No sé cómo la aguantamos.

Horo Horo: Por pena, Hao, por pena...

Nati: Hao-sama y Horo-kun se me han unido por hoy para contestar reviews.

Horo Horo: ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué a el lo llamas con sama y a mi con un triste kun?!

Hao: Es que yo soy más importante...

Horo Horo: ¡¡¿Quieres pelea?!!

Nati: ¡Por Dios! Uno los trae de invitados y estos (en especial Horo-kun) se ponen a pelear como si fueran dueños del lugar. Bueno voy a contestar los reviews con su ayuda o sin ella. Empecemos con Yami Bakura a quien le aclaró que esto aún no ha terminado... 

Hao: ¡Claro que no! ¡Falta que Annita caiga a mis pies!

Nati: Tu ni apareces en el fic... Volviendo con Yami, Yoh tienen millones de admiradoras esparcidas por el mundo... sería uno de los chicos más codiciados si existiera. 

Horo Horo: ¡Y yo también!

Hao: ...

Nati: ... Claro, lo que digas Horo-kun... No te preocupes que la paciencia no es una virtud mía tampoco. Pasemos a anna quien me halaga a más no poder y hace que me sonroje como un tomate. ¡Muchas gracias!

Hao: Es cierto... hasta parece que tuviese fiebre de tan colorada que está...

Nati: A Anna Asakura, claro que me dio cosita, me dio un no se que de un que se yo. Pero el problema fue que no pude cambiar los sentimientos de Yoh de la noche a la mañana... y por eso me quedo una Anna sufriendo *sniff*

Hao: No te preocupes que yo a Annita te la cuido y hasta puedo empezar a tomarme el papel de marido.

Nati: No te preocupes Hao. Acá ya terminó el fic y se quedó con Yoh. Cambiando el tema, yo también lo dejaría partir así sin decir nada más, después de todo si en verdad amo a esa persona desearía que encontrase su felicidad aunque fuera en otros brazos...

Horo Horo: Eso que dijiste es muy triste...

Nati: Chii-chan muchas gracias por tus dos reviews y yo te dije que esto se iba a poner borroso (por las lágrimas en los ojos) Me puedes mandar un mail cuando quieres y ¡gracias por tus comentarios tan alentadores!

Hao: La gente te alienta... ¡esto debe de ser una pesadilla!

Nati: Ejem... Pasemos con  Bratty que luego de leer todas sus amenazas ya ni me dan ganas de volver a escribir.

Horo Horo: ¡Al fin alguien que le dice que si vuelve a escribir la mata!

Nati: ¡Hoto Hoto! ¡No esa clase de amenazas! No te preocupes que es broma, tengo pensado seguir escribiendo aunque a la gente no le guste. Por cierto ¿desde cuando tienes un hacha? No es un poco peligrosa esa cosa. No te avergüences de lo del ficlog, a mi me pareció muy bueno y espero leerlo todo ordenadito así lo voy a entender mejor. ¡¡Eres una genia escribiendo!! Cuando vuelvas a decir que lo que escribes es un desastre ¡te mando al Espíritu de Fuego para que arregle un par de cuantas contigo!

Hao: ¿A mi espíritu...? 

Nati: Por cierto, ¿cómo me pudiste hacer eso? Ahora no me puedo quitar la imagen de mi mente, no que sea una mala imagen, pero estoy dejando charquitos de baba por todos lados y estoy podrida de tener que secarlos. Igual te perdono.

Horo Horo: ¿De qué está hablando? 

Hao: No los se, ni tampoco me interesa... Bratty y Natalia se deben llevar bastante bien, ambas están igual de locas e idiotas por mi hermano.

Nati: También me volvió a escribir Rally, una gran chica que siempre me escribe cosas graciosa, cuando no está amenazándome... Pues, chica, ¡tu eres masoquista! ¿A quién se le ocurre leer algo depresivo con ese tipo de música de fondo? Y espero que no te suicides, ¡voy a perder a una gran amiga y comentarista! Y en los periódicos me van a poner tanto a mi como a Karoru como asesinas por escribir fics como estos y me ¡van a quitar mi compu! 

Horo Horo: Eso sería una bendición. ¡Dios debe de estar escuchando mis rezos! 

Nati: Jaja, muy gracioso Horo Horo... Volviendo con Rally, pues yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, y dudo mucho que todas las fans me vayan a matar porque se que me quieren ¿verdad?

*Un silencio total inunda el lugar y sólo se pude escuchar el crujir de los grillos*

Horo Horo: Que silencio que hay en la sala... ¿Estás segura de que estas personas te quieren? 

Nati: *sniff* Nadie me quiere. Pues gracias, ahora me siento más importante al saber que mi fic te hizo llorar. Y no te preocupes que no ignoré tu 'Wanna YohxAnna' ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews!

Hao: ¡¿Cómo que un 'Wanna YohxAnna'?! ¡¿Qué clase de personas leen estos fics?!

Nati: Los amantes de la pareja YohxAnna ¿qué esperabas? Koneko muchas gracias por adularme y perdón si hice que se te cayeran algunas lágrimas, pero llorar es bueno (en cierta medida) También tenemos el review de Hidrazaina, a quien hice llorar, y espero que el epilogo le haya gustado. 

Hao: Dudo mucho que a la gente le guste... después de todo ¡yo ni siquiera aparezco!

Nati: El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Hao... Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos el review de Annita que me felicita y me pide que no pare nunca.

Horo Horo: ¡¿Cómo pueden pedir eso?! ¡¿Qué no desean que todos nosotros, los personajes de Shaman King, dejemos de sufrir?! La gente no nos entiende...

Hao: A ti nunca te entendieron...

Horo Horo: ¡¿Y crees que a ti si, maricón?!

Nati: ¡A no! ¡A mi Hao-sama no le dices maricón! No se para que los invité, es la última vez que lo hago.

Horo Horo: ¡¡¿TU Hao?!! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Desde cuándo es tuyo?!

Hao: ¿Tengo dueña...?

Nati: ¿Acaso lo quieres para ti, Horo-kun?

Horo Horo: ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!

Nati: Pues esta discusión sigue para largo. Así que me despido no sin antes pedir reviews. Se dieron cuanta que la contestación a los reviews fue más larga que el fic ^^U


End file.
